<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down the Memory Hole by Maxieprodmoore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997056">Down the Memory Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxieprodmoore/pseuds/Maxieprodmoore'>Maxieprodmoore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ephemer's Wolfish adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An attempt at reconciling Chi's details with Union Cross' power levels, Gen, Merge between Union Cross's story &amp; Chi novel, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Player-kun's name is Maxie in this story, X Novel: Your Keyblade Your Story details</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxieprodmoore/pseuds/Maxieprodmoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ephemer promised him that once things were in place, his dear surrogate brother would reveal more secrets to him. &amp; now that a psychologist is here, it's safe for Maxie to finally dive down the memory hole that is the Keyblade war of his time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ephemer's Wolfish adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Image commissioned to <a href="http://fav.me/dcnwkdr">SilvyChan</a> to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the one who can help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the most part, you can consider this a standalone Keyblade War story. For the prologue and the epilogue, there will be references to certain events of Wolfish Awakening. But these are minute enough to not be required to enjoy the story.</p><p>With all that said, enjoy the story!</p><p>Credits to the people who helped me proofread this. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Game central station</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie wasn't sure what to expect when Ephemer grabbed his hand and led him across the station hallway and into the place the station's residents called Lipwick's bar, much less so when his true destination ended up being their VIP lounge. Certainly, they've earned a drink after stopping the rogue Cybugs from rampaging through Vanellope's home in the Sugar kingdom, but why was there a psychologist waiting for them? Not to mention, Ephemer knew him. When? and why? He’s heard of psychologists before. Something about them helping people with mental issues or something…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps</span>
  <em>
    <span> he’s there to help deal more solidly with the Sadness-darkness thing in his heart thing that Master Ava mentioned</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Or maybe it’s something else…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curious, Maxie turned to Ephemer for answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Maxie! Sorry for leaving you hanging like that,” Ephemer told him sheepishly. “Almost forgot about you there…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, bro,” Maxie replied, smiling. “Ephemer, why have you dragged me here? I thought we were going to help with the mess in the station?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, the fluffy white-haired boy’s eyes went solemn, hands clenched as though steeling himself for what was to come. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maxie, remember the night we slept under the stars?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maxie nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How I promised that some secrets would be revealed as soon as it was safe for us to do so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah-huh.” Maxie replied. “But what does a psychologist have to do with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again with the solemn look. The glance away and the fist clenching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in blazes would be that bad that Ephemer couldn’t have just told him about it at the start? Before the glitches began? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maxie, I’m sorry…” Ephemer told him sadly. “What you’re about to remember would cause your nightmares to return.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maxie looked at his dear friend as though he was crazy. The nightmares returning? But why did he have to be so concerned about that? He did have Chirithy with him to protect from the nightmares. Unless…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those initial nightmares of yours did not come out of nowhere. They are real. Caused by your lingering memories of the Keyblade war. Or more specifically, lingering memories from your direct participation in the Keyblade War.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like the world that Maxie knew was crashing down all around him. The dreams of that graveyard of Keyblades… were real? &amp; came because he participated in the Keyblade War? He had kinda suspected that he’d at least gotten into a pretty nasty Keyblade fight, what with the scars he had on his face, chest, shoulder areas and arms… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to have gotten involved in a Keyblade War &amp; to be strong/lucky enough to survive it? That was something he’d never suspect to be true of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may say something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh right. The psychologist that Ephemer brought him to. In the midst of the recent revelation, he had almost forgotten the guy was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you at long last, Maxie Prodmoore,” the Psychologist greeted him benignly. “My name is Dr Allister. Ephemer told me all about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Once he started, he couldn’t really stop,” laughed Dr Allister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Ephemer retorted, joining in the chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chuckling continued for a while before Dr Allister took control of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we were talking about you. Maxie,” Dr Allister spoke up again, his tone now serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With both Key Kids’ attentions now focused on him again, Dr Allister continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First and foremost, thank you, both of you, plus all of your companions for your services to your world and all of ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Dr Allister. We just do the best we can,” Ephemer assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, Maxie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Maxie?” Ephemer asked, now turning to look at his compatriot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young Key Kid clad in just dark navy blue swim shorts and dark red shoes was looking at Dr Allister with tear-filled eyes as he processed what the psychologist said to him and Ephemer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he spoke up again, the words that came from his mouth was a soft “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, good chap,” Dr Allister replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and your compatriots are quite similar to Sgt Calhoun’s troops, did you know that? Working day in, day out to keep the world safe so the rest of us can live our lives,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now let us do our part to keep you well enough so you can do yours. Just like what we did for that soldier your friend Ralph replaced.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys looked at each other in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve heard about what happened. Don’t worry, the secret stays with me. As will the details of what we discuss for your health, Maxie. I promise. You just need to start to remember. Let me start healing you. Me, + your friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Boy in question was close to crying for real at the statement. For far too long, he felt like he was alone, unable to have solid friends to confide in, to really hang out with. Now he’s got Ephemer, Skuld, Mog plus the rest of the Sewer squad in addition to Chirithy. Heck, perhaps someday he’ll try to know Lauriam, Ven and Blaine better too. Yet the prospect of remembering the stuff that was causing the nightmares was undeniably terrifying for him. What if the memories prove too much to bear? What if it causes him to sink into darkness or something? Would he still be recognisable as the Key Kid that he is right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Can you really do that? Can you really heal me back to what I once was before that war should I go through with this?” Maxie asked, his voice almost pleading. “I don’t want to be like those monsters we saw on the way here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ephemer could only give Maxie a look of sympathy. It wasn’t long since he asked an identical question before eventually choosing to accept the bite of initiation from Wolfwing &amp; training alongside the Key Kid partner who helped save his life to become a Werepyre who can tame his curse &amp; keep it from lashing out at others, not to mention using it alongside his other birthrights to gather lux &amp; protect it from darkness. In fact, it was only because of the Key Kid partner that he even embrace the curse he survived &amp; worked to tame it. With that thought in mind, Ephemer placed his hands on Maxie’s bare shoulders and voiced out his assurance, citing his experience with the Werepyres again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maxie’s Chirithy also teleported in with a puff of smoke to give assurance of companionship throughout the journey. “I’ve thought about this scenario for weeks now, Maxie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked at Chirithy, gesturing for him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While you might not be fully the same after experiencing these memories again, I also want you to know that you don’t have to suffer this alone. You’ve got Ephemer, Skuld, myself, even the rest of the Dandelion leaders to help. Not to mention Mr Allister here to help heal this scar. After all, we care for you as your friends. &amp; that’s what friends do, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having taken a while to process what he was told, Maxie’s face shifted to a warm smile as he bent down to grab his Chirithy and bring it in for a hug. “Thank you, Chirithy. Thank you, everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Maxie. We’re here to help.” Everyone else present replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like your Chirithy said, it helps to have someone to talk out your issues with, even if you might not be too sure if they can help.” Dr Allister added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have heard that Ralph’s started going to a meeting called Bad Guy Anon recently. As the name suggests, it’s a meeting of people who were considered Bad Guys in their home Games or thought themselves as bad guys. Really helped a number of them keep going in their roles. Especially the ones who needed to do something extreme as part of their role. So don’t forget about the power of reaching out to people, alright, Maxie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Maxie replied. Sure, the memories that he’ll gain back might cause him to suffer, at least he’ll have friends to talk through the nightmares and the pain. Worst come to worse, Chirithy can help. Plus Dr Allister to fall back on. With all the support that he has right now, why else would he not want to remember his past? The boy looked down his bare chest at the Invisible heartless tattoo, and at the weird orange horned Invisible variant on Ephemer’s own chest, red scarf-like thing &amp; all. Friends through thick &amp; thin yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maxie now looked back up again, looking at Chirithy, Ephemer &amp; Dr Allister in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Guys! Welcome to a story that I made surrounding the Keyblade War event of Union Cross. This story could be said to be a break while I try to figure out how to write the next chapter of Wolfish Awakening.</p><p>This story is kinda special to me since I want to try to reconcile the original War as seen in the Finale of Kingdom Hearts Chi with the power levels seen in Union Cross. Also, I would also like to add in certain story flavours seen in the Chi Novel (Your Keyblade, Your Story). Inside the story, I want to add some flavour text that goes into the aftermath of Ephemer &amp; Skuld finding the Player Character, aka Maxie for this story. Plus a certain crossover that can hopefully showcase a possible way for the Player to survive post-war after all the damage dealt by the Foretellers in the Badlands.</p><p>From now on, the rest would try to stick to Maxie's point of view of the events.</p><p>Updates would be at least once a month. Will try to add more earlier if possible.</p><p>Thank you for your time in reading the notes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pushed back Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maxie starts to talk about his nightmares...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a note that the mentions of PTSD and the treatments for it is overly simplified and not an end all beat all for the situation.</p><p>Also, do note there will be mentions of blood, which would intensify later on.</p><p>Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What followed was a flood of memories that Maxie never knew he had. A clash of Keyblades at the Daybreak town fountain square, a meeting with Master Gula at a warehouse, looks of Distain sent his way as he ran around doing his lux gathering during that period, a clash with those Humanoid heartless… &amp; the fights at that Barren wasteland…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was overwhelming. Forcing the lad’s head onto his hands and bringing tears to his eyes. Before long, Maxie felt hands on his bare shoulders. Looking up, he met the eyes of Ephemer, Chirithy &amp; Dr Allister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m alright…” Maxie began, only to decide change direction &amp; stay true to his actual feelings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in a Safe Place</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>With people who care for me, who want to help me move on from the nightmares once and for all now that they have the means to help me do so</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I want to say…” Maxie told them, even letting out a mirthless laugh. “How does one move on from the nightmares… after everything that I’ve seen and felt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now looking at his two companions - Ephemer &amp; Chirithy, Maxie continued speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ephemer. Chirithy, I thought I’d be angry at both of you for withholding these memories from me, but now I’m not too sure if I can stay mad. You’ve both suffered the same thing without anyone else to truly help. &amp; yet you’ve all managed to keep together for this long for all our sakes. Thank you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ephemer replied, moved. “But I did not suffer this alone. Besides my own Chirithy, I’ve got the rest of the Union Leaders: Skuld, Ven, Lauriam &amp; Brain. We’ve had only each other to confide in for so long. It hurts me to have to say this, but Maxie, I’m afraid I have to ask you to be our test subject again. To help make the case to the rest of the leaders that we can allow the Dandelions to remember the war again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made the case to Master Ava before about us remembering the War, but if you can move on with your life even with those memories, it would ease our conscious as Dandelion leaders about defying that rule now. Please, Maxie?” Ephemer pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After that… No secrets between the both of us and a normal friendship. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy wasn’t too sure he could really trust them, after the revelation that he was used as a Test subject for the Union Leaders’ mechanicians, coming from a place of concern though it might have been.  Yet it did keep him safe for as long as it did. &amp; Ephemer had mentioned that the team too had their own set of reservations about the whole plan. Besides, if it helped them all return to a semblance of their old lives, what’s really keeping him from stepping up to help again? He did choose to take part in the war because the old Maxie did not want to leave others behind. So why hesitate now?</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you do it?” Maxie asked Ephemer. “How did you all move on from that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ephemer was about to reply when he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may interject?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Dr Allister, who had been sitting back and allowing the two boys to talk things out amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, Dr Allister.” Ephemer told the man. “Maxie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Go ahead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve talked to other people with PTSD before. That’s Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. As the name kind of implies, it’s Stress from traumatic events, such as those who fought in wars before.” Dr Allister told them. “&amp; it is quite common to develop that after a tour of duty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Disorder can manifest in various ways. We’ll have to work with you on that, but for now, I’ll focus on your question. If you don’t mind, you can talk about it, write about it or maybe paint out what you see during those nightmares of yours. As I have mentioned, what you say in here will not be discussed with anyone outside here unless strictly necessary to help you. I give you my word on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As will I,” Ephemer told Maxie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“&amp; so will I, Maxie. Not just from my duty to you. But as your friend,” Chirithy squeaked, reaching out his hand to touch Maxie’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touched by the gesture, Maxie reached down and hugged Chirithy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. All of you for doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still hugging Chirithy, the boy shifted the little plush Spirit to his left hand and looked at all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to tell his tale. It was time to leave it all behind him &amp; onwards to a brighter future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m ready to talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Daybreak Town (all those months(?)/Years(?) back)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I remembered when the events that were in my nightmares truly started...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had just returned through the Daybreak fountain square that day, wearing more or less the same attire as right now. after an exercise session &amp; collecting lux session. It was almost dusk at that time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I heard the arguing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to intervene in that argument, to break up the fight. But I felt you tugging at the hem of my swim shorts, Chirithy, strongly suggesting that I don’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt disheartened. After everything I had been through up till I met Ephemer, the idea of not being able to help everyone I run into was heartwrenching for me. When the two we witnessed arguing summoned their respective keyblades, I knew I had to do something. So I dashed forward, keyblade in (right) hand, and managed to keep the two blades from clashing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! We are on the same side!” I heard you shout as you hustled over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them snorted at the idea, apparently ready to crash through me if necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Then why did they steal </span>
  <b>Our</b>
  <span> lux?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other wielder shot back: “What are you talking about? We are trying to protect the light. I’ll bet good money that it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> union that’s fallen to darkness. </span>
  <b>Traitors</b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the harsh words to the contrary, both of them finally lowered their keyblades. But they were still ready to fight again if they had to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>What did you say?!</b>
  <span> How can you prove you’re not the traitor?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caught between these two, the only thing I could do was reach my hands out to prevent things from escalating. I remembered you trying to deescalate things too, Chirithy, but it was no use. They were raising their keyblades again, ready to restart their fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite my bravest face, I was scared out of my wits. Hoping against all hope that there was someone else who would intervene, I was rewarded when Skuld showed up. Unfortunately, even she was not enough to deescalate things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The war has already begun,” one of the clashing keyblade wielders declared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reply apparently shook up Skuld, who ended up faltering in her conviction rushing to the fountain square that evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” a booming voice called out, ceasing all hostilities on the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Master Aced, leader of clan Ursus and Foreteller with the bear mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, I’d be glad to have a Foreteller on the scene in this time of need, but Master Aced was throwing more fuel into the flames of conflict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can only place trust in </span>
  <b>our own Unions</b>
  <span>. We cannot tell who has fallen into darkness with a mere glance.” In the silence, Master Aced’s voice boomed clear across the fountain plaza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you fight over lux? Light is not proof of strength. </span>
  <b>Victory</b>
  <span> is proof of strength. &amp; a </span>
  <b>strong Union</b>
  <span> is proof of </span>
  <b>
    <em>justice</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I remember Skuld shouting, her grief apparent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Aced turned to look at her. Even with the mask, I could feel him raise an eyebrow after a while.  “Do you disagree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you one of Ava’s </span>
  <b>chosen wielders</b>
  <span>? One of the </span>
  <b>
    <em>Dandelions</em>
  </b>
  <span>? </span>
  <b>
    <em>You</em>
  </b>
  <span>, of all people, should be able to see that she’s using her special Union to demonstrate her power.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last of Skuld’s resolve shattered, leaving her gaze drifting towards the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angry that one of the masters I had looked up to during my younger days was fanning the conflict when he should be resolving things, I stepped forward to face Master Aced in Skuld’s place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not part of the Dandelions,” I told the burly foreteller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It surprised me to hear you so assertive,” Chirithy chirped in. “Must have been the second, or third time I’ve seen you like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The praise coming from my long time companion made me blush. “Thank you, Chirithy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Maxie. Anything for my friend.” Chirithy replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back at Ephemer and Dr Allister, I continued my story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Aced tilted his head to me. “&amp; which union do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> belong to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not flinching from the sudden increase in attention on me, I replied. “Unicornis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. Like Master Aced was remembering some bad memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand ready,” he said with heavy finality, the keyblade that he usually reveals during Keyblade training sessions summoned and now trained on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I did not raise my blade likewise, trying to convey that I would not fight. But Master Aced didn’t seem to care. He only closed in to make the first move. Like he was out to hit someone. Nevermind who it was and what that person’s wishes were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do this!” I heard you cry out. But Master Aced had already made his choice. Swiftly closing the difference between us, Master Aced lashed out with his massive keyblade. The only thing I could do was to attempt to block it, for all the good that can do against a beefy person like him. The blow crashing me into the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was agony the like of which I had never experienced before, even from the toughest heartless I had faced before, not even the holographic recreations of the people in the black coats came close. Struggling to get back on my feet, I saw Master Aced, silently judging me, yet a slight feeling of surprise for even managing to take a step towards getting up at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what I remember of Aced, he used to teach us keyblade wielders attacks of pure strength, I thought to myself. It seems that he is using similar moves to back then. Magic is strong against his power moves. But it doesn’t feel like my normal magic skills would do much against Master Aced… Perhaps…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I got back up, the judging look turned to surprise. And surprise into approval. Seeking to buy some space, I committed into performing spells to give myself space, including a spell from Master Invi’s playbook. An attack that I caught a glimpse of while getting lost during one of my first few days in Daybreak town’s school system... Something Master Invi called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serpent’s Illusion (EX)</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Seeing Master Aced stagger from the last Serpent’s Illusion, I ran forward and used the momentum to power an upward slash that grazed Master Aced’s mask. Barely. Just barely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the advantage lasted for that precious moment before Master Aced, angered by that display of magical power, brought his keyblade crashing down with terrifying speed. I tried to block it, but the force of his blow knocked me off my groove, from which Master Aced used the opportunity to return the favour, it felt like. He followed up with a blow towards my right eye. Fortunately, I managed to avoid the worst of the attack, which probably would have blinded me. However, the exertion and pain forced me to into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are unworthy of the Keyblade,” I heard Master Aced boom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that it? Was that to be the end of me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's what I thought at the time. Then...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Enough</em>
  </b>
  <span>, Aced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Put away your keyblade</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A fresh, reproachful voice rang out across the square. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master Ira. The leader of the Union that I’m now in. Things should be alright now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought to myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to hear what the Masters said, but I couldn’t focus on much of anything other than the pains from the battle. But I heard enough to know that the war that fellow keyblade wielder mentioned was inevitable… And that their objective now was to ensure that there would be no winners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Master Ira left us, I felt dizzy and collapsed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maxie!” I heard Skuld crying out before I finally went into the realm of unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>